Merlin freylin bit 4
by national babe
Summary: another freylin fanfic I make too many of these aahhhhhhhhh


Merlin, and Arthur were tracking a slavery through the woods. This was originally a hunt, but then Arthur had noticed the man dragging a wooden cage behind his horse. The thought had made his blood boil as there was no possible way for light to enter the cage and whomever was in there would be blinded, perhaps permanently, when the cage was opened. When they reached the crest of a small rise, they saw the cage opened and the horse temporarily left. They stared at it in confusion, then saw the man return, dragging a girl behind him. He was a very big man and she stood no chance. She had a strip of cloth over her eyes and they watched as he threw her unceremoniously into the cage. Her face was visible for a split second and Merlin gasped. He instinctively moved for ward to go to her but was stopped by Arthur.

"Arthur!"

"MERlin what do you think you are doinh?!"

"Let me Go! He has Freya that's Freya I have to get to her LET ME GO!" He was fighting Arthur's hold on his arm, to no avail. Arthur didn't know what to say as he watched his friend turn his head and watch, terrified as the cage went further into the distance. He tried to calm his frantic friend.

"It's alright Merlin, it's alright."

"No its NOT! HE HAS FREYA!"

"We'll will get her back, ok? She'll be fine I promise. Now calm down."

They chased after the cage, Arthur immediately attacking the slaver and Merlin opening the cage, with a bit of magic. As he stepped inside he noticed that the man had removed the bandages around her eyes, making her cry out against the sudden light.

"It's ok! It's ok, close your eyes, here have this." He rummaged in his bag and pulled out new, fresh bandages and wrapped them around her eyes, wiping away the tears that were falling freely. He carried her outside and she resisted against being held. "It's alright! I won't hurt you I promise." He took her out and set her on the ground.

"Who are you?" He had never wanted her to say that. He felt panic well up in his chest.

"It's me Freya," He said a softly as possible. "It's Merlin. Your Merlin."

Arthur came round the side of the cage then, and watched the two in silence.

She reached up and felt his face, her light fingers running over every detail.

"Is it really you Merlin?"

"Yeah it me it really is." His voice cracked on the last note and he was crying also now. She leaned forward and kissed him. Merlin felt as though his heart was being split then repaired again. Or maybe it was finally just repairing itself. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was here and he would never let her leave him again and so he kissed her also. He broke the kiss and held her to him, her small frame folded in his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered.

"I thought I'd never make it back to you." She buried her face in his shoulder. "They let me go Merlin. They let be go. I'm still bound there but I'm free. I'm free to be with you, but then that man found me, and then the cage again, and i-"

She was cut short as he held her tighter to himself. "Shhhhh, it's ok Freya. I promised I would take care of you, and I intend on keeping that promise this time. I will never let anyone put you even near a cage again." As he geld her, rocking back and forth and rubning her back,Merlin looked over at their third companion. "Arthur, this is Freya." He said as introduction.

"Hello."

There was no responce from her as the events finally caught up with her and she had passed out on his shoulder. Merlin gently picked her up, and carried her back to camp.

She woke up in the middle of the night, the warmth of embers on her face and blankets wrapped about her. Merlin came next to her and laid a light hand on her shoulder.

"The embers are very dull now and it's dark out if you want to remove the bandages.." He suggested quietly. She nodded and relaxed as she felt his nimble fingers undo the bandages set her free. She slowly opened her eyes and the first things she saw were Merlin's storm blue eyes. She put a hand on the side of his face, she had to make sure this was not a dream. He closed his eyes at her touch and drew in a shaky breath. To belive that she was really here was to good to be true. As his emotions got away from him, he dimly became aware of the fact that she was giggling softly. He looked at her, and followed her gaze downward and laughed quietly also. He had accidentally started growing strawberries with magic. He picked one. "I knew I'd get the hang of it eventually."

She laughed softly at him, than turned her head back and gazed at the stars. "You know what was worst about being in that cage was?" He shook his head. "I couldn't see the sky. The stars or the sun."

"You wouldn't need to see the moon."

"Why?"

He placed his forehead on hers. "You are the moon. My moon."

They kissed, and all was well with the world.


End file.
